Experiments and Their Results!
by Chase Dragons2Candy Mountain
Summary: Who would have figured that one little experiment would lead to this? k for kissing and hints of stuffs! R&R Oh and i know the name of the band is stupid! i couldnt think of anything!


** Experiment**

Disclaimer: I don't know anything! Not Harry and Co. and not the song. Its 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry. I just switched some words. Okay now on with the one-shot!

Harry looked out at the faces staring at him. "Hey everybody! We're gonna play somethin' new for ya!" he yelled into the mic and the guitarist Dean began to play the opening rifts. Soon Seamus and Ron joined in and Harry waited a beat before beginning to sing

"_This was not word the way i planned,_

_not my intention._

_i got so brave, drink in hand,_

_lost my discretion._

_It's not what i'm used to,_

_just want to try you on._

_i'm curious, for you,_

_caught my attention."_

Harry searched the crowd until he found who he was looking for. Their eyes connected and Harry remembered that first night.

_FLASHBACK:_

Harry stood at the bar watching the people in the bar, one of his songs blaring in the background when he spotted him. He grabbed his drink and walked over to where a man was sitting at the opposite end of the bar. When he reached where the man sat he said "Hi." To get his attention. The man turned around and looked at him. "Hello." He said then turned back around. Harry set his drink on the bar and said "I was wondering if you would like to dance." The man nodded and they walked out onto the dance floor. The song had changed to a fast paced dance song and they moved in time to the beat. Harry pulled the man toward him and began to grind with him. With the man's back to Harry's chest and their hips in perfect sync what they were doing was practically public sex and they were certainly enjoying it. Harry turned the man around and captured his lips hungrily.

"_I kissed a boy,_

_and I liked it._

_The taste of his cherry chapstick._

_I kissed a boy,_

_Just to try it._

_I hope my girlfriend don't mind it._

_It felt so wrong,_

_It felt so right._

_Don't meet up inlove tonight._

_I kissed a boy,_

_And I liked it._

_(I liked it)"_

The man bit Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance and Harry relented. His tongue was instantly inside Harry's warm mouth, his tongue exploring every inch. Their tongues clashed, battling for dominance in this age old dance. Harry moaned into the man's mouth and thrust his hips forward to meet the other man's. when they broke for air the man began to nibble his way down Harry's neck, stopping when he reached where Harry's neck and shoulder met. He bit the soft tantalizing skin and Harry cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. The man soothed the reddened skin with his tongue. When he finished, Harry had an extremely noticeable hickey on his neck.

"_No, I don't even know your name,_

_It doesn't matter._

_Your my experimental game,_

_Just human nature._

_It's not what the girls do,_

_Not how they should behave._

_My head gets so confused,_

_Hard to erase."_

Harry pulled the man by the hand and led him off the dance floor. They grabbed their things from the bar and made their way to Harry's silver BMW.

About 20 minutes later they pulled up in front of an expensive condo building. They got out and the man led Harry to his apartment by his hand. When they went inside the man led Harry to his bedroom with a seductive smile on his full red lips. He pushed Harry down onto the edge of the bed and straddled his hips. He lowered his head and…

_END FLASHBACK!_

"_I kissed a boy,_

_and I liked it._

_The taste of his cherry chapstick._

_I kissed a boy,_

_Just to try it._

_I hope my girlfriend don't mind it._

_It felt so wrong,_

_It felt so right._

_Don't meet up inlove tonight._

_I kissed a boy,_

_And I liked it._

_(I liked it)_

_Us boys we are so magical,_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable,_

_Hard to resist, so touchable._

_To good to deny it._

_Ain't no big deal,_

_Its innocent._

_I kissed a boy,_

_and I liked it._

_The taste of his cherry chapstick._

_I kissed a boy,_

_Just to try it._

_I hope my girlfriend don't mind it._

_It felt so wrong,_

_It felt so right._

_Don't meet up inlove tonight._

_I kissed a boy,_

_And I liked it._

_(I liked it)"_

As soon as the last note was played the crowd's applause got even louder, if that was possible. "Thanks for coming out tonight! I'm Harry and we're the Gryffindors! Hope you had a great time and we hope to see you all next time!" Harry yelled and ran off the stage with his band mates. When he got to his dressing room backstage he saw a certain man sitting on the long leather couch. "You lied you know" he said as he got up and started to walk towards Harry. "I know." Harry replied and the man wrapped his arms around the brunet's neck. "Wanna know what I lied about?" Harry asked the man in his arms. He only got a 'hn' in reply. "Well I did and still do love you. Even on that first night." He said and pressed a kiss to the man's forehead. "You also know my name." the man reminded him. Harry smirked and whispered "_Draco"_ into the man's ear oh-so seductively and a shiver ran down Draco's spine. "Good you remember. Now that we know you can whisper it, let's see if you can scream it!" Draco said seductively as he led Harry to the leather couch. Oh the fun they would have tonight…


End file.
